


isithiyo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	isithiyo

UJaime wayesanda kuthokozela ukuhlala kule ndawo kakhulu kunalokho ayekucabanga, empeleni wazibona sengathi unethezekile lapho kunalokho ayekade ekuthola eRoyal Harbour noma eCasterly Rock, hhayi ukuthi wayezokusho lokhu kuBrienne.

Lesi siqhingi asidonsanga ukunakwa kangako njengezinye izindawo emibusweni eyisikhombisa, izakhiwo zazilula kakhulu kunalezo ezibukweni lasebukhosini, ukubonwa kwenqaba akuzange kuvuse ubukhulu obukhulu obufana nobamaLannista, uhlaza olwalusetshenziselwa ikakhulu ukulima ukudla, ngaphandle kwezihlahla ezigqamile, ezixakile ezivela engadini ngenhla, futhi wangabaza ukuthi kukhona ngisho nesafire kuyo yonke insimu yesiqhingi. Kepha cishe kuwo wonke amafasitela asenqabeni kababa uBrienne wayekwazi ukubona ulwandle olwalunomthunzi ofanayo oluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengamehlo e-heiress, ngakho-ke yayiyindawo enhle kunazo zonke ezake zaba khona.


End file.
